


【露中】好时辰

by misaki358



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaki358/pseuds/misaki358
Summary: 久置不用的会议室请务必锁好门
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 48





	【露中】好时辰

你在纽约的联合国总部上班，挂上蓝丝带的公牌就能随时进出那栋高耸的玻璃幕墙建筑物的大门。你在曼哈顿的东区有套大小正合适的房子，公司给你配了辆车，一个月能拿到令不少人羡慕的薪水，在其他人眼中你似乎就是中产阶级美国梦的典型代表，笑起来会露出八颗常用含氟牙膏牙清洁的白牙。

但你自己知道，你只是个普通的小秘书而已。虽然在联合国上班，但你不想被卷入那些政客和阴谋家的漩涡，或者变得愤世嫉俗，一心想要改变社会现状。你只想好好上班安稳工作。为此你小心地和同事谈论政治话题，定量加班，从不去附近的红灯区乱晃，每天勤勤勉勉战战兢兢，唯恐哪天CIA、FBI或者美国税务局的人来敲你家房门。

以上是你前这三年来入职的总体情况，目前来讲一切都好，只有一次意外。

嗯……一点“小意外”。

事情是这样的：那天召开了联合国大会，大部分国家的代表都在场，你作为记录员坐在上司后排的椅子上，戴着黑色耳麦听最前面的常任理事国的发言人说话，顺带还会做点翻译。在这样神经紧绷的环境下呆了半小时后，你的上司侧过头让你去休息，把手头上的资料交给了他的另一位助理，你则被派去一个会议室里取文件夹。

“那个小会议室很久不用了，你注意点别蹭的全身是灰。”上司递给你一串钥匙，你点点头，猫着腰出了会场。

根据钥匙上贴着的门牌指示，你在这层楼绕了大半圈终于找到了这个小会议室，它躲在一个拐角，深棕色的门漆快和周围的墙壁融为一体了，看起来不像个会议室，更像是二战时那些用于拦截和破译敌方电报的隐秘小房间。

你晃着脑袋，想把脑袋中不合时宜的想法甩开，毕竟你只是个来这里取文件的普通小秘书。想到这，你深吸一口气，把钥匙插入孔中往右转动，门打开了，一股久置不用房间的霉味和闷住的空气扑面而来。

你随手关上门，在几排摆放着文件夹的书架上翻找，上司没有太刁难你，你很快就找到了他想要的那几个文件袋，刚准备转身就走，这时原本安静的走廊上突然传来了急促的、有些沉重的脚步声，你被吓了一跳，闪身躲到了书柜后面，你听到了身躯撞上门板的声音——非常不幸，撞上的你所在小会议室的门板。

门外的人似乎焦急地想要进来，好像还不止一个人。无数美国谍战片和动作大戏在你脑海中走马灯似地闪现，仿佛下一秒门外的人就要掏出装了消音器的灰熊手枪来一枪打在门锁上。来不及多想，你打算先躲进书柜里面等一阵子，就在你刚把身子挤进去时门外的人也恰好闯了进来。

不出你所料，有两个人。两个男人。

一个人被推到了会议桌上，你隔着柜门也听得到他们的喘息声有多大。天哪！耶稣基督！你的神经又一次绷紧了，不会是公报私仇打架打到联合国总部里来了吧？黑手党？刺客？间谍？好奇心战胜了恐惧，你悄悄拉开一道缝隙，一只眼睛往外窥去。

没有血流如注和撕破的衣裳，也没有子弹射出后的刺鼻气味。从你的角度你只能看到被按在桌上的男人的半截身子，似乎是个亚裔。他大腿分开，白衬衫向上撩起露出一小块细腻的下腹的皮肤，按住他的是个浅金色头发的白人，你听着他用俄语低笑着说话，一只手从衬衫下摆摸了进去，在胸前和后腰处揉捏，那个亚裔不甘示弱，撑起身子仰头和他接吻。

天哪！耶稣基督！你更愿意相信这里有场即将发生的生死对决，而不是看两个男人妖精打架。

这几年很火热的LGBT群体游行，你没有参加也没有像其他保守派那样强烈反对，只是在街头的咖啡馆里看着他们挥舞着彩旗又笑又跳又搂着恋人亲吻，你也有几个这样的同事和朋友。你并不歧视这群人，只是因为了解不深而拒绝评论。

而现在，有两个男人就在你眼下做这种事，一时间你张大了嘴想要深吸一口气，但理智告诉你这个时候被发现后果不妙，于是你忙捂紧嘴，凑近些想要看得更加清楚。

他们讲话多是用俄语，你多少能听懂一点，偶尔还有几句中文，你只好靠猜测推断他们谈话的内容。那个中国人还在一粒粒解扣子，就被俄罗斯人不耐烦地一把全扯开。他发出一声不满的抱怨。

“伊万……别……你这样我等会怎么回去开会？”

“请个假不就好了。”叫伊万的俄罗斯人正把头埋在他的脖颈里，吮吸和舔吻让他的声音黏糊糊的，他用牙齿轻咬了一下中国人的锁骨迫使他与他四目相对，紧接着又把他按回了桌子上。他们之间刚刚平息下去的喘息声又响起来，“耀，和我在一起的时候我想要你专心些。”

耀？你在脑海中搜寻着有没有这个名字的中国同事，不过很可惜一无所获。你看着伊万从口袋里摸出来一小管软膏一样的东西放在桌上，他扯下了耀的裤子，隔着最后一层布料抚弄着耀半立起来的阴茎，那两条被笔挺的西装裤包裹的腿现在暴露在空气中，不知是因为冷还是其他原因它们贴着伊万的腰微微发颤，又在伊万掐着他的腰把胯往耀的两腿中间撞时颤动得愈加厉害了。

“桌子上硌的我难受，体谅下老人家吧。”耀抓住了伊万的手臂示意他先停一停，“我们可以去……沙发那里。”耀张了张嘴却没有发出任何声音，过了几秒才传来吸气声，你稍稍转过脑袋调整角度，看见伊万的手在耀的两腿间进出、抠挖，放在桌上的软膏已经被扭开了盖子。两根手指，他埋进得很深，三个指节全部插进了后穴里，转动手指时你看到那上面泛着点淫靡的水光。

不过伊万没有吊着耀太久，等他觉得扩张得差不多了后他俯身向前安抚性地吻着耀的面颊，他抽出手指抱着他半躺在沙发上，这下你彻底看清楚了他的面貌。那个东方人留着披肩的长发，因为刚才的情事全部散开，黑发很是衬他面颊上此刻的红晕，你不知道伊万是不是也这样想的，只注意到他托起耀的后脑柔情蜜意接吻的时候用手指眷恋地蹭着他的脸。

你感到有些口干舌燥，狭小的书柜里闷得厉害，你小心翼翼地再拉大了柜门的缝隙。

伊万很享受做长前戏，直到耀再三催促他们不能在这逗留太久，他才有些恋恋不舍地把脑袋从他的胸脯上移开，伸手拉下了西装裤拉链，两根完全勃起的性器贴在一起撸动——上帝！那个尺寸真是令人惊叹，这就是俄罗斯人？你不由得咽了咽口水，相当怀疑这根粗大的东西能否全部塞进东方人那个比他小一圈的身体里，全部进去一定会很疼吧。不出你所料，刚顶进一个头部耀的叫声就有些收不住了，咬着手臂企图把声音都堵回去了。伊万体贴的暂时停下让他适应一会，嘴里的下流话却惹人脸更红，“我只不过一个月没操你，后面居然就吸得这么紧……放松些好吗？如果你还想半小时后准时回大会现场的话。”

“闭嘴，肯定是你润滑的问题……呃啊！”话还没说完伊万就按着他的肩膀一鼓作气插了进去，你顿时一惊，感觉耀的小腹都被顶出隐约的弧度，伊万这次没给他太多时间适应，直接卡着他的腰开始抽插。你想他们一定是做过很多次，因为伊万像逛后花园那样轻车熟路地直往他的敏感点上撞，力道一次比一次重，而耀被压在柔软的沙发垫里，除了双手搂住伊万的脊背外没有其他着力空间，想必他也明白这一点，报复似地在俄国人雪白的背上留下猫抓般的红痕。

接下来两人不需要过多的言语。从你的角度看去伊万像摆弄玩具那样将耀的双腿分开至M字形，以放荡的角度敞开，这样让他的腰部更好使力。大张着的小穴费劲地吞吐着那根胀大到有些吓人的阴茎，而内里的肠肉又在它想要抽出时掐媚的挽留，你听到伊万满足的长叹、耀像要被捣碎似的呜咽，带着哭腔既痛苦又欢愉，撩拨得人心软，胜过任何一位你在动作小电影里见识过的尽职尽责的演员。此时你已经找不到语言来形容这个场景了，你只希望这个小会议室隔音够好。

不过伊万明显知道，比起温柔的亲吻和小火慢炖般磨过所有敏感点，耀更需要有个人就这么架起他的腿到肩上，粗暴地干他直到他靠后面高潮射精。他如此想着也如此付诸于行动，握着耀的腰的手不受控制地用力将他往自己胯下撞去，囊袋把耀的臀肉拍打得通红，两人仿佛就此嵌为一体。最后高潮时耀颤抖着射出精液，一直被高举的双腿再也没有力气似地蜷缩着，伊万也在快速抽插十几下后拔出来射在了耀的小腹上。

他们彼此额头相抵，伊万拂开耀黏住的刘海贴着他的侧脸低声细语，你隐约听到了“爱”“明天”之类的词语。他们抱在一起温存了会，然后才起身做清理。

你等到他们都离开后才敢钻出狭小的书柜，你腰腿酸痛，因为长时间缩着而大腿发麻，你颤巍巍走了回去，毫无疑问你的上司此刻无比焦急，而你土灰土脸、眼神发愣的样子也吓了他一跳，她不好多问你什么，赶紧让你坐下听最后的结束语汇报。

一天的工作结束了，你跟着上司和同事迈着仍酸痛的腿走出大厦，随手拂去黏在发丝上的灰絮，你筋疲力尽，浑浑噩噩只想回家冲个热水澡就睡觉，晚饭都懒得吃。这时你看到几辆黑色轿车从你面前驶过，你在防弹的玻璃关上前又看到了车内那两个人的身影，你又看了眼轿车，是那种专门接送领导人和高级政客的车子。

于是你闭上眼睛，真诚祈愿他们以后性生活始终美满和谐，感情稳定工作顺心，顺带祈祷自己没有因为这次意外的偷窥惹上什么被追杀的麻烦。

End


End file.
